


Just Dessert

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba decides he won't be denied that which is rightfully his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dessert

Seto Kaiba drummed his fingers across the top of the mirror finish of his desk and scowled out at the evening skies above Domino City. It was a spectacular autumn dusk-the air crisp with a foreboding of winter-the clouds reflecting the spectrum of reds, purples and aquas of the setting sun. But the tall CEO was too preoccupied with his more pressing needs of the moment to enjoy the display afforded him from his office window on the top floor of the Kaiba Corp building. He was frustrated. Damned frustrated. And irritable. And horny. And just about every emotion in between.

"If I'd known it would come to this, I never would have given him that goddamned seed money," he fumed, referring to the startup bankroll he'd advanced to his lover of the past fifteen months, Joey Wheeler.

"Lover. In name only," he snorted. It had been at least a month since he'd last made love to Joey, and Kaiba was nearing the end of his rope. He wasn't used to being denied anything, least of all sex. But that's exactly what Joey had been doing; night after night he dropped into bed exhausted, only to roll out before dawn; most mornings before the brunet was fully aware of his departure. Kaiba, more than anyone else, understood how demanding undertaking a new business venture was, but he didn't like that Joey didn't have time for him, and he liked even less that he'd been shut out of all the details of Joey's day to day operations. The blond had insisted that it was important for him to 'go it alone.'

The grand opening of Joey's restaurant, his pride and joy, was set for tomorrow evening, and Joey had promised that once the business was running smoothly, Kaiba would once again have his undivided attention. But Seto knew better, he understood that businesses were worse than children; they sucked up all of one's attention, and the bigger they grew, the more demanding they were. He saw his future, and it was as bleak as it was sexless.

He glanced over the financial papers that Joey had messengered over to him earlier in the day. In a fit of pique, Kaiba had demanded to see an accounting of the money he'd lent to his lover, and now, perusing them at his leisure, he found himself pleasantly surprised at the impeccable records that the blond had kept. Kaiba smiled to himself, Joey certainly was blossoming into an astute entrepreneur.

The more Seto pored over the facts and figures, the more aroused he became, until finally, as he scanned the profit projections, he realized he had a hard on that just wasn't going to be satisfied by another round with his hand. He wanted, no, he needed Joey to take care of him, and not tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, he needed him now. He was through waiting.

As he drove to the restaurant, the handsome CEO's thoughts were preoccupied with images of his lover, face etched in the throes of passion, his body glistening from exertion, and by the time Kaiba had managed to park and lock his car, he was rock-hard. He stormed past the hostess who tried to keep him from entering. Ignoring the well-appointed interior, he focused solely on his exquisitely attractive lover. Joey looked fuckable even in the scrubby tee shirt and work pants that had been his uniform throughout construction.

" ... and all the celebrity invitations have been followed up on?"

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler. The response has been fabulous! We'll have a packed house tomorrow night."

"Joey, we need to fuck." Kaiba interrupted, not realizing his slip until it was too late. He felt the blush of embarrassment flush his cheeks as all eyes darted over him.

"Come again?" the blond looked up, shocked.

"Talk. We need to talk." He dropped the financial records on the center of the crisp, white-linened table that Joey and his staff were seated around.

"Oh." The alarmed expression on Joey's face grew. "Is there a problem?"

"I have some ... questions. Questions about some of your expenditures."

Joey checked his watch and then looked up at his staff. "It's late, and I think we've just about finished all our preparations. Okay, everyone, I need you here at two tomorrow, so we can be ready for the grand opening." He glanced around the table. "Great job, everybody. Now go home and get some rest, tomorrow will be hectic, to say the least."

Kaiba waited impatiently for everyone to gather their belongings and say their goodbyes, following behind Joey and practically ushering them out the door himself. When the blond had locked the door behind the last person, Kaiba grabbed Joey roughly and spun him around. Once Joey was facing him, Kaiba pushed him against the door, his lips crushing his lover's before the blond could manage more than a surprised yelp.

Joey's reaction was instantaneous. He threw his arms around Seto's neck and molded his body against his lover's, groaning softly when he felt the brunet's erection pressing against the thin fabric of his trousers.

"God, Set, I don't think I've ever felt you this hard," he gasped, struggling out of the brunet's grasp.

Kaiba grabbed his wrist. "You're not going anywhere," he growled, pulling Joey back into a forceful embrace.

"Seto, you've been so patient-"

"I've been more than patient, Joey. I've been a fucking saint this past month," the brunet hissed between harsh nips to the blond's earlobes, neck and collar bone.

"But I just need-"

"What you need is to let me fuck you." Seto continued. His hands slipped under Joey's shirt and slid over the blond's well-defined chest. Joey arched his back as Seto's talented fingers found his nipples and rolled them gently until they were standing erect.

"Please, Set," Joey moaned, as his lover continued his ministrations, his eyelids fluttering alluringly.

"You don't have to beg," Kaiba chortled.

"No, but I do have ta put some things away in the kitchen. Before they spoil. Pleeeease?" Joey added huskily.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blond and ravished his mouth before relinquishing his grasp. He smiled into Joey's lust-dazed eyes. "Just because you asked so nicely, but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'll hurry."

"I'll make sure of that."

Kaiba followed Joey through the dining room, his eyes glued to his lover's gorgeous ass, and thoughts of how good it would feel to spread those lovely cheeks and pound Joey until he was writhing in ecstasy fed his engorged cock. While Joey took care of putting away some freshly made pasta and dessert specials, Seto carefully stepped out of his shoes and undressed.

Joey turned to face him. "Here?" he asked incredulously.

The brunet nodded, a feral grin playing on his lips. "Here. Now."

"But I'm filthy, Seto, I haven't showered in days-"

"Cut the excuses and get naked before I rip your clothes off." Kaiba ordered, grabbing the threadbare tee shirt.

"Okay, okay!" Joey exclaimed backing away. He began to disrobe hastily. Kaiba looked around the industrial kitchen, the center of which was taken up by a massive butcherblock. He smiled wickedly; that piece of furniture could more than handle both their weights. He reached for the hand lotion by a sink and slicked his hands and his shaft.

"Get up there," Seto commanded, pointing to the butcher block. Joey hoisted himself up, only to feel the brunet's slippery digits seeking his hole before he'd managed to get into position. Kaiba's lubricated fingers easily slid into Joey's channel, and he immediately sought out the blond's prostate, brushing it mercilessly with each thrust as he maneuvered himself onto the table behind Joey. He nearly came just looking at his lover, Joey's ass stuck straight in the air, while his head rested on his forearms against the tabletop.

"Hurry Set," I need you," Joey implored wantonly.

Kaiba smiled as he positioned himself and slid his cock into Joey's passage, burying himself deep inside in one smooth stroke. He grabbed Joey by the shoulders and immediately began to pound him relentlessly, gaining immense pleasure from the gasps and grunts that the blond sounded between singular commands of "more," and "faster," and "yes!"

As he felt his climax coming on, Kaiba's hands found his lover's neglected sex and he stroked and squeezed it in rhythm. Joey cried out "Seto!" harshly as his seed spurted over the pristine wood, and just as suddenly, Kaiba's field of vision went white as he pumped his semen into his lover. Kaiba's body trembled from his release. He pulled out slowly, and carefully climbed off of the table.

He looked over curiously at his inert lover. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Heh. I was just thinkin' it's a good thing we already passed health inspection." Joey smiled as he climbed down and gathered his belongings. "How 'bout we try that again at home tonight?"


End file.
